Robert Downey Jr.
Biography The New York actor Robert Downey Jr. was born in Greenwich Village, the son of Elsie Ford and writer-director Robert Downey, has an older sister, Allyson. The first contact with the camera Downey Jr. had when he was five years old he was when he spoke on "Pound" (1970), one of several independent films directed by his father. After leaving school at the Institute of Santa Monica, Robert settled on the big screen during the 80s with movies like Tuff Tuff (1985), with James Spader, Back to School (1986), a Rodney Dangerfield comedy, and The Pick-up Artist (1987), James Toback's romantic comedy that earned Downey Jr. one of his first starring roles. At his side was one of the actresses on the rise of the moment, Molly Ringwald. In the 80's also starred as Albert Einstein in the comedy-documentary That's Adequate (1989), and participated at various times in the TV show Saturday Night Live. With Chaplin (1992), the biographical film directed by Richard Attenborough, Robert met one of his biggest hits as Oscar nomination as best actor. In the 90 shared credits with Mel Gibson in the action-adventure comedy'' Air America'' (1991), speaking on the Short Cuts (1993) by Robert Altman, and the film satire Bowfinger (1999). After Wonder Boys (2000), a drama directed by Curtis Hanson, Robert, who suffered serious drug problems that involve a number of judicial vacancies, starred in the TV sucsess Ally McBeal. For his performance he won a Golden Globe. Other titles of his films are Gothika (2003), a supernatural thriller with Halle Berry, Good Night, and Good Luck (2005), a docudrama directed by George Clooney, and Zodiac (2007), a fact-based policing David Fincher directed real. In Iron Man (2008) interpreted to embody the title role of Tony Stark, the billionaire engineer acting as a superhero with the name title of the film. The film, which met a sequel entitled Iron Man 2 (2010) was based on a Marvel comic book. In Tropic Thunder ''(2008), a comedy directed by Ben Stiller, was a blockbuster film division of ending part of a real war. In ''Sherlock Holmes (2009), a film by Guy Ritchie, he played the main character, with Jude Law in the role of Watson. In The Soloist (2009) he played Steve Lopez, a reporter discovered on the streets of Los Angeles musician Nathaniel Ayers (played in the film by Jamie Foxx). As for his love life, Robert Downey Jr. married in 1992 with the model, actress and singer Deborah Falconer, which ended in 2004. He previously had a long relationship with actress Sarah Jessica Parker. It is also rumored romance with Uma Thurman, Marisa Tomei and Farrah Fawcett. In 2005 he married Susan Levin, producer of Gothika. Filmography Actor : 2009 - Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Holmes) : 2008 - Tropic Thunder (Kirk Lazarus) : 2008 - Iron Man (Tony Stark/Iron Man) : 2007 - Zodiac (Paul Avery) : 2006 - A Scanner Darkly (James Barris) : 2005 - Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang (Harry Lockhart) : 1993 - Heart and Souls (Thomas Reilly) Saturn Award ; Won : 2009 - Best Actor for Iron Man : 1994 - Best Actor for Heart and Souls ; Nominated : 2010 - Best Actor for Sherlock Holmes : 2006 - Best Actor for Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang